smariogalaxy2fandomcom-20200213-history
Stone Cyclone Galaxy
Go back to Worlds and Their Galaxies Introduction Stone Cyclone Galaxy is a galaxy appearing in the game Super Mario Galaxy 2. It is located in World S. The galaxy is basically a replica of the Cyclone Stone from Beach Bowl Galaxy from Super Mario Galaxy. However, few differences include the addition of Electrogoombas, the removal of a Thwomp, and the addition of a switch that slows down time due to the enemies increased speed. This is the only galaxy to feature Tox Boxes. Items Planets Starting Planet The Starting Planet is made up mostly of stone, yet a few disappearing platforms appear later in the planet. In result to the Cyclone below the platforms, all the platforms and stone enemies move fast. One wrong slip for Mario, and he will end up losing a life. Luckily for Mario, many Life Shrooms are found in the course, adding an extra life. Many ! Time Switches are found throughout the planet, slowing down time and all the speedy objects. Common enemies here are Tox Boxes, Octoombas and a single Thwomp near the beginning. Silver Stars and Clocks can be found here on level 1 and 2, respectively, which are used in order to unlock the star. Stars (Missions) Normal Stars Silver Stars on the Cyclone In order to attain the level's Power Star, Mario must collect all five of the Silver Stars scattered across the the Planet. However, the enemies on this planet are moving much faster than they were in the Beach Bowl Galaxy in Super Mario Galaxy. Therefore, Mario must effectively utilize ! Switches to slow down time for a few seconds in order to cross the planet without falling. Once all the Silver Stars have been collected, the Power Star will appear hovering above the circular platform at the end of the planet. Comet Stars Tox Box Speed Run Mario has to go back to this galaxy after the Prankster Comet has been unlocked. To complete this mission, Mario must make it to the circular platform within time limit. His time limit is short, so he must grab time clocks to increase his limit. The Power Star is trapped inside a blue crystal at the end. The plumber has to break it to free the Power Star, and leap up to it. Note that there are no ! Switches in this mission and Silver Stars are not required to obtain. Green Stars Green Star 1 The first Green Star is located near the halfway point of the course, very high up. In order to obtain this star, the player needs to perform a well-time, well-positioned Triple Jump along with a Spin to grab the star. There is another way, which is to triple jump off the Tox Box rolling around at a fast pace. To complete this way, the player has to hit a ! switch to slow down time and to perfectly time a triple jump with the third jump being pushed off the Tox Box. This will easily ensure the player the star without having to spin. Green Star 2 The last Green Star is located near the end of the course, hovering over the black hole below. In order to reach that distance far out, the player has to position Mario in just the right spot, and long jump to it. If the player is barely away from it, they will have the second chance to obtain it with a spin. If positioned wrong or the player does not spin, they will be instantly pulled into the Black Hole.